IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 10
Ghostbusters 10 is the tenth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume Three: Haunted America, Part 2". Plot It's one haunted hotspot down and three to go as the Ghostbusters head south, leaving the Motor City for the Big Easy. But ain't nothin' gonna be easy down Louisiana way for the boys in gray - Marie Laveau is back in the Quarter and lookin' to stick around! Join us as Haunted America continues... in New Orleans! Spook Central 3/16/12 article Cast Haunted America Part Two Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Ramsley Mr. Thibodeaux Marie Laveau Marie Laveau II Laveau's Drummers Voodoo Zombies Who Killed Laura Parr? Part Two Peter Venkman Zeke Laura Parr Equipment Haunted America Part Two Ecto-2 Slime Blower KUD Meter Monitor 4 Radiation Detector P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Radio Proton Pistol Trap Who Killed Laura Parr? Part Two Ecto-1a Trap P.K.E. Meter Items Stay Puft Figure Wise Natural Potato Chips Gris-Gris Environmental Psychomagnotheric Slime Locations Haunted America Part Two New Orleans St. Louis Cemetery Lafayette Square Garden District I-10 Bridge Lake Pontchartrain Who Killed Laura Parr? Part Two Devil's Bend Development On January 19th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was starting work on his cover for Issue #10. TRexJones Tweet 1/19/12 On January 20th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted his cover is "looking pretty macabre!" TRexJones Tweet 1/20/12 On January 25th, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed Luis Delgado just sent him the cover colored and notes there isn't as much fan service as the previous one. Tristan Jones Facebook 1/25/12 On January 31st, 2012, Tristan Jones posted Cover B. Tristan Jones deviantArt 1/31/12 Tristan Jones confirmed Malachi on the second "E" and Baron Samedi in the "A." Jones hinted there are nine references on the cover. Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 1/31/12 On February 1st, 2012, Tristan Jones confirmed three Imps appear near Janine's desk, Creature Magazine from the Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters introduction sequence, and Hotel Boudreaux from "Play Them Ragtime Boos" also appears on Cover B. Tristan Jones deviantArt 2/1/12 On February 17th, 2012, Dan Schoening hinted the KUD meter will be appearing very soon. Dapperpomade Tweet 2/17/12 On March 16th, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed the story will take place in June. Erik Burnham IDW Forum post 3/26/12 On March 24th, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he wrote in a character named Thibodeaux. erikburnham Tweet 3/24/12 On April 2nd, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was about to submit his first page and Dan Schoening was already working on Issue #10. TRexJones Tweet #3 4/2/12 On April 6th, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted Egon and Janine will be addressed in Issue #10 but it may seem the opposite what comes about in Issue #8. Erik Burnham IDW Forums post 4/6/12 On April 26th, 2012, it was revealed the KUD meter will be appearing in the Haunted America arc. Nerdy Show Podcast 4/26/12, 1:00:08 to 1:00:11 On April 30th 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was currently penciling Issue #10 and appeared to be almost finished. TRexJones Tweet 4/30/12 On June 4th, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed the story takes place in part on June 23rd, St. John's Eve. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 6/4/12 In the United States of American, St. John's Eve is synonymous with Voodoo and Marie Laveau is said to have conducted a ritual on the Bayou St. John in New Orleans to commemorate the holiday. Wikipedia Article - St. John's Eve On June 15th, 2012, an eight page preview of Issue #10 was released. Newsarama 6/15/12 On June 26th, 2012, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 1, 7, and 12. Luis Delgado deviantArt Page 1 Luis Delgado deviantArt Page 7 Luis Delgado deviantArt Page 12 On July 31, 2013, Dan Schoening posted an entry on page 11 showing the process of creating the art of Haunted America. Dan Schoening deviantArt "Haunted America Pt2 Process" 7/31/13 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is APR120329 *Page One **Dahlia from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones" is adorned as the head on the float **Mary Cuttie from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Play Them Ragtime Boos" is in the parade **Malachi and his band from "Play Them Ragtime Boos" play in the parade **Marie Laveau's mausoleum in St. Louis Cemetery #1 **A 15 easter egg is on the crypt on the right. It is to the left of the lower red flower. *Page Two **Ecto-2 is accosted in Lafayette Square **Peter and Winston are in 'classic' civies from The Real Ghostbusters **Peter threatens to release the Fort Wayne ghosts from Issue #9 *Page Three **On the table is the recon helicopter from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Hole in the Wall Gang" **Under the helicopter is a half-eaten Twinkie, a snack Egon enjoyed and used as a metaphor in Ghostbusters. **Next to the helicopter is a bag of Wise Natural Potato Chips, a product seen in Peter's office in the first movie. **Next to the bag is the unnamed device Peter held in part of the montage from Ghostbusters II **On the hanging TV screen is the city view of the Activision video game **In the next panel, the screen shifts to the games infamous Conglaturation screen **Behind Winston is a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll **Egon is in 'classic' civies from The Real Ghostbusters **Peter refers to his "bad" line from the first movie when Egon first explains crossing the streams *Page Four **Peter uses the Mark I Slime Blower and pink slime from Ghostbusters II **Near the mob is Lafayette's McDonogh Monument *Page Five **The Garden District is famous of opulent Southern mansions **The facade of Mr. Thibodeaux's mansion is visually based on Disneyland's Haunted Mansion, which is found in the New Orleans Square section of the park **Winston has the KUD Meter from Ghostbusters II **The butler is inspired by Ramsley, played by Terence Stamp in the Disney movie The Haunted Mansion **Mr. Thibodeaux is visually based on Billy Dee Williams *Page Six **The Moaning Stones of Tangalla from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones" are on the table by Ray **Egon asserts Marie Laveau would be well over 200 years old, in reality her age has been in contention. Some posit her birthyear as 1794, others, 1801. **One of the paintings is of the Hotel Boudreaux from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Play Them Ragtime Boos" *Page Seven **Near Marie Laveau II is the African Fetish Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Deadcon 1" **Behind Marie II is the I-10 Highway **Marie was said to own a snake named Zombi *Page Eight **St. John's Eve takes place on June 23-24th, the eve of celebration before the Feast Day of St. John the Baptist. **Marie Laveau was said to have held ceremonies involving Voodoo ritual on the Bayou St John in New Orleans to commemorate St. John's Eve *Page Nine **Marie Laveau gives Egon powerful Gris-Gris, a voodoo amulet believed to protect the wearer from evil or bring luck. The cloth bag is usually inscribed with verses from the Qur'an and contains a ritual number of small objects, worn on the person. *Page 10 **On the full moon is the Veve of Papa Legba, the intermediary between the loa and humanity. He stands at a spiritual crossroads as a gatekeeper. The moon is also associated with Legba's Petro form - Met Kafou Legba, a trickster who often causes chaos. *Page 11 **The junction of Bourbon and St. Peter streets are only a few blocks away from St. Louis Cathedral, which can be seen on Cover A **An American flag is present **One of the establishments is named Kishnars, a reference to Kishar from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Very Beast Friends" **Kishnars is a stand in for The Embers Steakhouse **Another is named Pumas Meow, a play on Cats Meow - a nightclub in Bourbon Street **Maison Bourbon (seen oppposite the Pumas Meow) is an existing establishment **Redbone Ribs replaces Krazy Korner **All of the establishments are about a block away from a real business called "Marie Laveau's House of Voodoo" *Page 12 **One of the Zombies is Michael Jackson from his Thriller music video that also involved dancing Zombies **Egon and Peter refer to the events of Ghostbusters: Infestation. **Peter mentions the Electric Slide dance move *Page 13 **Ray mentions his store, Ray's Occult Books. *Page 14 **Winston yells, "Shimabuku!" - an ancestor of his animated counterpart from "Moaning Stones" **Ghostbusters fan, Kingpin appears as one of the Zombies. He is the one in the waistcoat to the right of Thriller Michael Jackson. *Page 15 **The American and New Orleans flags are present *Page 19 **The Ghostbusters are dressed in civies their animated counterparts wore in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Dairy Farm" **The Undying One from "Moaning Stones" adorns the gate post **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is the address on panel four *Page 21 **Peter is dressed like he did in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Camping it Up" **The Fizz Cola sign references "Jailbusters", when Winston was lured to a Fizz commercial shoot, and a giant sign on the building next to the animated version of the Firehouse throughout The Real Ghostbusters **Matheson is a reference to Richard Matheson, a writer of sci-fi, horror and fantasy. One of his works was adapted into the movie Duel, about a motorist stalked by a mysterious tanker truck driver on a remote road, very much like this Laura Parr story. **Peter refers to Massacre Rocks in Idaho, Death Valley in California and cartoon character Fat Albert **The IDW comic Road Rage poster is visible again *Page 22 **A Glorp! advertisement on the wall behind Peter refers to a toothpaste brand from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Station Identification" **Another comic is Cover A of Tales of the TMNT Volume 2 Issue #36, which Tristan Jones wrote for **By the cash register is a poster of Nick Landime, a creator owned comic by Erik Burnham **The panicked motorist is visually based on David Mann from the movie Duel **A copy of a Ghostbusters comic can be seen in the rack to the bottom left of Peter as he adjusts his vest **Peter mentions seeing The Texas Chain Saw Massacre movie in New Mexico recently *Page 25 **Peter mentions his mother, just like in The Real Ghostbusters, but it is intended as a reference to a road horror movie Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 6/20/12 **Bigfoot from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Camping it Up" is in the bushes *Cover B **Squire Hamilton from "A Plague of Zombies" movie is in the first E **Malachi is in the second E **Baron Samedi from "Live and Let Die" based on the loa is in the A **Imps from "Janine's Day Off" are on the desk and by the computer **The Creature Magazine Peter reads in the "Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters" title sequence **Below the New Orleans on the postcard is the Hotel Boudreaux *On page 10 of Ghostbusters International #9, Ray mentions he keeps salt on him ever since the events of Volume 1 Issue #10 External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingIssue10CoverA.jpg|Cover A GhostbustersIssue10OngoingCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersOngoingIssue10CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersOngoingIssue10Credits.jpg|Credits Page GBVol3Part2ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents